


kiss it better

by hoetaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I can't believe I forgot to tag that, M/M, also, i had fun writing it tho, it's so soft i hope no one dies reading it, tbh this is just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaru/pseuds/hoetaru
Summary: What seems to be a one time thing turns into a two time thing, then a three time thing, and then it turns into a whole 'nother thing.





	

The first time it happens, Akaashi is nursing a few sprained fingers.

He doesn’t mind wearing the bandages around his hands, but it’s a constant reminder that he has his limits, and attempting to exceed those limits can result in inconvenient hand injuries.

After practice is over, Bokuto comes up to him and Akaashi raises an eyebrow. It’s not unusual for Bokuto to talk to him after practice, since they are sort of friends, but he looks rather serious, and that– well, that’s certainly unusual, for Bokuto anyway.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“Show me your hands, Akaashi.” He says this in such a determined voice that Akaashi almost feels obligated to, at first.

“Why?”

“Just show me your hands!! This is a direct order from your captain!” Bokuto exclaims, and Akaashi doesn’t bother telling him that captains don’t have much authority over their teammates, because it would probably be fruitless, considering how stubborn he is.

With mild hesitation, Akaashi moves his hands so they’re in Bokuto’s line of sight, half-expecting him to just look at them and walk away, but instead, he takes them into his own and raises them to his mouth, where he kisses both of Akaashi’s hands, and the injured fingers too. It’s such a soft kiss that if Akaashi hadn’t been watching Bokuto as he did it, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed.

Nonetheless, Akaashi is still confused. “Huh?” Once again, he raises an eyebrow, curiously staring as Bokuto looks up.

All he says is, “Feel better, Akaashi!!” before running off in the opposite direction, leaving Akaashi to look at his hands in pure confusion. He peers at his fingers through squinted eyes, and all he can think is ‘what.’

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens, Fukurodani is about to start practicing. It’s been a week since Akaashi sprained some of his fingers, and they’re already pretty much healed.

Before practice starts though, Bokuto materializes, seemingly out of nowhere, and pulls Akaashi aside excitedly. He follows only because he’s curious — and also because he’s polite, unlike some people. “Yes, Bokuto-san? What is it? Is it about your spiking?” He thinks he’s asking too many questions at once, but surely there has to be a reason for this hasty interruption.

Bokuto doesn’t say anything, he just grins and lifts Akaashi’s hands to his mouth again, planting a soft, but considerably more persistent than the last, kiss on them. Akaashi stares, almost totally deadpan. “Bokuto-san, what-”

“Shhh.” Bokuto presses a finger to Akaashi’s lips. “For good luck, Akaashi! Don’t question it.” He gives him a thumbs up before joining the rest of Fukurodani on the court.

They start practice, but Akaashi is kind of in a daze. He doesn’t know why Bokuto felt the need to kiss his hands again — they’ve already been healed for a few days, but maybe he doesn’t know that. Maybe Bokuto thinks Akaashi’s hands are still injured; the bandages are still wrapped around his individual fingers, so that’s a pretty likely possibility.

He doesn’t pay attention at all during practice, and he lets 7 out of the 10 balls tossed drop to the ground, distracted by Bokuto and his strange behavior. The more Akaashi thinks about it, the more frustrated and confused he becomes, so eventually he just stops, and that allows him to focus enough to set that 3 out of 10.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto interrupts Akaashi’s thoughts as the whistle is blown and practice is dismissed. Speak of the devil.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi regards Bokuto with slight anticipation, because he’s almost sure he knows what he’s going to do.

Lo and behold, Bokuto takes Akaashi’s hands into his, kisses them, then grins. “For your hard work, Akaashi!”

At that, Akaashi rolls his eyes, but he does feel kind of good. It’s nice to be appreciated every now and then. “Thank you, Bokuto-san, but my hands aren’t injured anymo-”

Bokuto turns on his heel before Akaashi can finish his sentence, running toward the change room. Once again, Akaashi is left to stare at his hands in bewilderment. This time, he comes to the conclusion that Bokuto has just been really happy lately and feels like sharing that with Akaashi. It’s a nice thought.

 

* * *

 

The third time it happens, Nekoma is over at Fukurodani for a practice match, and everyone is practicing their spiking before the match, so obviously Akaashi is required to set for them. It’s good for him too, though, since he practices by helping his teammates practice.

The only person not practicing is Bokuto.

Which makes sense, considering he’s just leaving Kuroo and coming to Fukurodani’s side of the net now. And, of course, he approaches Akaashi, who is in the middle of setting. Once he tosses the ball, he pauses to look at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, you should really be practicing for the match.”

As if he hadn’t spoken at all, Bokuto pulls Akaashi over to the side of the court by the arm. Then, as expected, he kisses his hands. This time around, Akaashi is a little more embarrassed, considering all of Nekoma’s team is there, watching, and Fukurodani is likely watching as well. When Bokuto moves back, he says, “For your concern, Akaashi.”

Incredulity flashes across Akaashi’s face for a fleeting moment, but he ignores it in favor of keeping his composure. “I wouldn’t call it concern, it’s more like a precaution, since you’ll probably throw a fit if you mess up during the match.”

Bokuto takes a step back, visibly offended. But less than four seconds after that, he’s laughing loudly and intensely, nearly doubling over. The whistle is blown then, cutting their conversation short. Akaashi doesn’t really mind.

The match is relatively routine, minus the few quips exchanged between Bokuto and Kuroo, who are notorious for their trash-talking during any Nekoma/Fukurodani encounter, and Akaashi thinks Bokuto might actually prove him wrong by _not_ throwing a tantrum, but then he misses his third spike.

Everyone on Fukurodani freezes, almost instinctively. Akaashi waits for Bokuto’s outburst patiently, expecting him to shout something pessimistic and boisterous any minute now.

“That’s it! I forfeit the match! I give up on volleyball! Don’t serve to me _ever_ again, Akaashi!” Bokuto yells, storming off of the court quite childishly.

Kuroo snickers and cups his hands around his mouth. “Aww, are you gonna cry, Bokuto?” He says this in a mocking tone, which usually indicates that it’s all in good fun; Bokuto responding with an irritated “Shut up, Kuroo!” confirms that.

And so, the match continues, with Nekoma winning the first set by two points. It’s not a major loss, but Bokuto still hasn’t come back, so the team is undoubtedly a little worried. Bokuto always comes back after he sees how successful his team is without him, that’s just the way he is. This time, though, he doesn’t come back by the end of the first set.

“Hey.”

Akaashi is torn from his thoughts by none other than Kuroo. He turns around to indicate that he’s paying attention and waits for him to continue.

“So, I think you should talk to Bokuto.” He inclines his head to where Bokuto is sitting rather sullenly, with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face.

Akaashi glances over at him, slightly confused. “Why? He gets like this all the time. He’ll be back to normal soon enough.” He isn’t entirely convinced, but surely Bokuto will come to his senses eventually; he always has.

Kuroo shrugs. “I think you should talk to him, just in case.” Before he leaves, he pats Akaashi on the shoulder casually, though they’ve hardly exchanged 1000 words in conversation.

After a moment of consideration, Akaashi decides to talk to Bokuto, just in case, like Kuroo said. When he gets near enough to him, Bokuto looks up from the ground and lets his hands fall from his head, as if he’s quickly trying to regain his composure.

Not really knowing what to say, Akaashi offers him some water, and he takes it with a small smile, chugging it down with little effort. “So… Kuroo-san said I should talk to you.” He knows he sounds awkward and a bit standoffish, but he isn’t used to Bokuto not fixing himself when these mood swings happen.

Bokuto scoffs. “Oh, really?” He leans his head back against the wall, keeping his gaze steady on his hands, his fingers — he’s trying to distract himself.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi inches closer to Bokuto, but only enough to get him to look at him instead of his hands.

And Bokuto does look at him. He looks at him and he opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but he doesn’t. Akaashi furrows his brow — he really doesn’t know how to deal with this; it’s quite possibly the only thing he _doesn’t_ know how to deal with, at least when it comes to Bokuto.

Then, Bokuto shifts his body toward Akaashi and takes one of his hands. He already knows what’s going to happen. Bokuto raises the hand to his mouth, and this time he just holds it there, his lips somewhat parted above Akaashi’s knuckles. He can feel Bokuto’s breath on his hand, and he wants to pull it away because it’s starting to feel a little weird, but he doesn’t, even though he probably should.

After some time, Bokuto presses his lips to Akaashi’s hand, though it’s hardly noticeable. His eyes are closed and Akaashi doesn’t know what to do. Before he can even think to do anything, Bokuto opens his eyes, and they just stare at each other for a moment. Without even thinking — quite obviously — Akaashi moves his hand so it’s against Bokuto’s cheek, and he leans over to kiss him, right on the lips.

Bokuto tenses at first, but eventually he reciprocates, wrapping his arms around Akaashi and pulling him closer. He starts smiling into the kiss and it’s really nice, surprisingly, but then Bokuto starts getting a little too excited and suddenly they’re falling to the ground.

It’s annoying, to say the least, to be kissing someone, only for them to literally pull you to the hard gym floor.

Bokuto panics as he hoists Akaashi into a sitting position. “Sorry, sorry, Akaashi!!” His eyes wander as he seemingly looks over Akaashi’s person for any real injuries, but the way they brighten indicates that there are none. “I’m sorry, Akaashi!”

Akaashi coughs once or twice, but they are more likely the result of a polluted atmosphere than serious injuries. “It’s fine, Bokuto-san. I’m okay.”

“Really?” Bokuto’s entire face lights up. He grins, and in that same second he pulls Akaashi into a hug and starts kissing his face at a rapid pace. He says random things, like “I’m so happy!” and “This is great!” but he also says less random things like “I love you” which takes Akaashi slightly off guard. He feels his face heat up, but he doubts Bokuto even notices.

The kissing stops once Coach Nekomata shows up. “What’s this commotion?! Can we get back to the match, already?” He has the expression of a bitter old man, and Akaashi feels a wave of disappointment wash over him, if only for a moment.

“Right, sir!” Bokuto exclaims as he helps Akaashi stand. Once they’re standing upright, Bokuto kisses Akaashi on the cheek, right in front of Nekomata. It’s kind of embarrassing, but Nekomata doesn’t do anything but make a small noise of disapproval, though it’s probably because the match has been delayed more than anything.

Fukurodani and Nekoma’s teams return to the court and continue the game, albeit a little carelessly, considering recent events. Fukurodani wins the second and third sets, resulting in an overall win for them, though it doesn’t mean much, since it is just a practice match.

Once the whistle is blown, Bokuto cheers loudly and lifts Akaashi into the air, spinning him around rather haphazardly. Kuroo clears his throat, wordlessly announcing his presence. Bokuto turns his head to look at him, Akaashi simultaneously trying to steady himself _and_ escape Bokuto’s death grip. “Don’t get too excited about winning a practice match, Bokuto.” His voice is rather cheerful, despite having just lost said match.

Bokuto puts Akaashi down, now focusing on Kuroo and their conversation. Akaashi doesn’t bother listening in on their conversation, because that would kind of be an invasion of privacy, and he doesn’t think it’d have much impact on him anyway. He’s just glad Bokuto has finally let him go.

He is about to leave, but Bokuto stops him, pulling him into yet another kiss. This time it’s a celebratory kiss, and Akaashi can feel Bokuto trying to stick his tongue in his mouth, but he pulls away before that can happen. Kuroo retches — humorously, Akaashi thinks — beside them. “Okay, Bokuto-san, I get it. You don’t have to kiss me every five minutes…”

Bokuto grins and throws his arms around Akaashi’s neck. “But Akaashi, I _want_ to kiss you!” He kisses Akaashi again, on the cheek. This leaves Akaashi rather flustered, but also kind of annoyed, because while the kisses are nice, they have to end at some point.

With a sigh, Akaashi untangles himself from Bokuto’s arms and starts to walk away. He vaguely hears Bokuto saying goodbye to Kuroo, then he’s suddenly walking beside him. Akaashi decides to humor him. “So is that why you kept kissing my hands, Bokuto-san? Because you were trying to woo me or something?”

Bokuto laughs. “No, of course not! I just wanted your hands to get better so you could be the best setter you can be!!”

Akaashi lets the suspicion seep into his voice. “Bokuto-san, my hands were fine by the end of the first week.”

“See? That’s the magic of kisses. I healed you, Akaashi!”

“Whatever you say, Bokuto-san.” He then leans over and kisses Bokuto on the cheek, receiving an enthusiastic squeal and a grin in return.

This is fine, he thinks to himself placidly. This is just fine.


End file.
